The Flash
by Aerolysia
Summary: Has no flash in it! Just a simple story I found on my computer about how q busy Lena might find out Kara is our lovely no masked Hero. Probably a bit on the romantic side but there isn't really a lot there. It's really just very silly.


She knew. She had always known. Just like she knew one day Kara would come to her, all fidgety and restless, shuffling her feet and adjusting her glasses nervously, whether they were there or not. And she would tell Lena she had something important to tell her. Kara would be quick to apologize for taking so long, insist she didn't keep it from her because she was a Luthor or because she didn't trust her. It would be something like she wanted to keep her only friend who loved her for her and not because she had a cape and could lift a semi truck without breaking a sweat.

She had imagined it so many times over the years. Imagined what she would say. How she would tell Kara it didn't matter it was her secret to tell when she was ready. How she couldn't hate her for wanting to be _human _with her.

Honestly Lena had been pretty irritated at first. The closer they got the more she expected Kara to come out and tell her. It made her so anxious. Anytime something made Kara nervous she would tell herself today was the day. But it never came. She had gone through being angry, it wasn't worth it. There were things about her life Kara didn't know. She forced herself to think of Supergirl the same way she thought of her secrets from Kara.

One day she would tell her best friend she was in love with her and one day Kara would tell her she was Supergirl.

She was looking forward to the day. Unfortunately she never expected it to happen the way it did.

~SG~

"You'll call me when you land right?" Lena smiled at her best friend as she worried her lower lip and adjusted her dark framed glasses again. Lena knew she was tipping them every so often to scan for anything dangerous on her plane. She was happy Kara cared so much but she was sure the airport security was doing a good job of keeping bombs and the like off her private jet.

"The minute we land I'll call you, Kara. I promise. And I'll only be gone for a week tops. You won't even notice I'm gone." She blushed slightly when Kara muttered _not likely_ under her breath. She honestly wasn't sure which one was going to miss the other more, Kara had practically begged her not to go. She knew it had a lot to do with the continued threats she was getting from Lex but she had told her before she wouldn't live her life in fear.

"We're ready Ms. Luthor." Lena turned and nodded at the snappily dressed Man in an aviation uniform.

"I'll be right there." She turned back to hug Kara one more time. "I'll call every night." She promised, very aware of Kara's pout and the fact that they were gathering stares. They looked like a couple reluctant to say goodbye. Which they were, just minus the actual couple part.

"Face time." Kara protested. "So I don't forget what you look like." Lena laughed but nodded. Kara couldn't forget what she looked like, Lord knew there were so many pictures of them littered about Kara's apartment.

"I promise. And be careful." She stressed. Kara gave her a confused look. She had no idea Lena knew she was Supergirl. "You always gather trouble. It gets you the best stories but I worry." Kara seemed to accept that excuse and nodded happily. Promising to be careful if Lena face timed her twice a day and just before bed. "I don't think you'll miss me that much but I promise to call twice and before bed. You call back if your busy and I'll find time to answer." She opted for one more quick hug before she reluctantly left Kara waving at the gate. It was going to be a long trip for sure but it was one she absolutely had to make herself. She wished she could tell Kara what she was going for but in case it failed she didn't want to get the hero's hopes up.

It started out relatively normal. She landed, called Kara as if she were some kind of dutiful wife and then politely collapsed on her bed and slept for an hour. It was a wonderful bed and she had desperately wished to sleep longer but work called, literally.

There were meetings on top of meetings but she still found time to answer Kara's FaceTime request, it just happened to be in the middle of yet another meeting. One she ultimately closed for lunch, at the blonde's insistence. The old men sitting round the table thought it was hilarious that her 'wife' worried about her so much she would call during lunch time in Japan. The time change was ridiculous and she couldn't help but blush like crazy that Kara had stayed awake so long just so she could remind her to eat. Secretly she was positively delighted Kara showed her how much she cared.

And if she hadn't already been sure the events of her third night proved it. If she ever thought Kara would keep her secret at the expensive of her life she could not have been more wrong.

She was watching TV and reading reports when Kara called. It was early morning for the blonde and late for Lena. She was waiting on room service while she talking to her on the phone.

The knock at the door barely even distracted her from their conversation, something about Alex and Sam's flirty eyes at game night. She hadn't even bothered telling Kara to hold on, she planned to tip the guy and settle in to eat and chat before getting some work done.

She had not been expecting the man at the door. She screamed, stumbled back and dropped her phone. She heard Kara yelling through the phone but didn't have time to grab it before the man bent down toward her.

"Oh my God!"

"Oh!" The man reached for her but Lena pulled away. He drew back blushing and tugged his robe closed as she purposefully squeezed her eyes shut. "So sorry." He told her in broken English as she finally glanced up and accepted his hand to get back on her feet. He was nearly as red as she was despite his darker complexion. "Wife. My wife room, maybe next door." He was definitely drunk. She felt sorry for his poor wife, in more ways than one.

"It's okay. It's fine." She could only assume he had meant to surprise his woman in some kind of sexy way. Honestly Lena wasn't impressed.

He kept bowing and apologizing as he backed his way out. The room service she ordered arrived as he finally turned away and rushed off down the hall to knock on yet another door. She really hoped he didn't flash whoever answered it until he made sure it was his wife.

She thanked the waiter and tipped him a very large bill just so she could close the door before turned back to her fallen phone. "Kara you still there?"

"Lena!" She glanced down at her phone and then up at the window, laughing as she saw her windswept best friend ready to bust her way in. In her civilian clothes no less, so much for the nervous reveal.

"Wait!" She did not want to pay for replacing the window.


End file.
